vestvellafandomcom-20200213-history
Svatymistse
The Svatymistse Estate is one of the Travan Estates. It is one of the more central estates, with the main building set up around a supposedly holy lake that has restorative properties. It is ruled over by the Dobri family. Ruling Family * Lida Dobri, 87 years old, female ** Lida is the lady of the Svatymistse Estate. It is through her line that the estate is passed down. She is a devout worshipper of Anghen, the God of Monsters. She has survived many husbands and some of her children. People whisper of her the way they might of a saint. She is a very strong force of personality, and the party has discussed acquiring her support to stand agains Mogarych. * Ihor Vovk Dobri, deceased, male ** Ihor was the lord of the Svatymistse Estate. He was Lida's first husband and she had one son, Dmytro Dobri, by him. He was member of Svatymistse Estate's pseudo-nobility. He died at age 27, 63 years ago. * Klement Rivers Dobri, deceased, male ** Klement was the lord of the Svatymistse Estate. He was Lida's second husband and she had two children by him: Havryil and Kalyna Dobri. He was a cleric of Anghen from Malairt. He died at age 32, 58 years ago. * Leonid Hycha Dobri, deceased, male ** Leonid was the lord of the Svatymistse Estate. He was Lida's third husband and she had four children by him: Ihor, Liliya, Maksim, and Mykhail Dobri. He was the second son of the Krasa family, from the Silmistse Estate. He died at age 37, 48 years ago. * Frederic Resano Dobri, deceased, male ** Frederic was the lord of the Svatymistse Estate. He was Lida's fourth husband and she had two children by him: Sasha and Petro Dobri. He was a member of a prominent noble family in Cantisum. He died at age 36, 44 years ago. * Beikas Vatoris Dobri, deceased, male ** Beikas was the lord of the Svatymistse Estate. He was Lida's fifth husband and by far her most scandalous, as he was half high elven. He is said to have been the most beautiful of all her husbands. He died at age 89, 30 years ago. * Serhiv Dudyk Dobri, deceased, male ** Serhiv was the lord of the Svatymistse Estate. He was Lida's sixth and final husband. He was her childhood friend who had served her faithfully her whole life. He died at age 71, 18 years ago. * Dmytro Dobri, 65 years old, male ** Dmytro is the only child of Lida Dobri and Ihor Vovk Dobri. He is the estate's representative on the Travan council. His husband, Adam Usyk Dobri, was a member of Silmistse's pseudo-nobilty. He has three illegitimate children but has yet to recognize any as his heir, although he has been very involved in their upbringing. * Havryil Dobri, 62 years old, nonbinary ** Havryil is the first child of Lida Dobri and Klement Rivers Dobri. They oversee much of the agricultural aspects of the Svatymistse Estate. They married a member of the pseudo-nobility, Sofiya Derkach Dobri, and had several children. Their first daughter, Inna Dobri, has recently been named the heir to the Svatymistse Estate after Lida Dobri's death. * Kalyna Rivers, deceased, female ** Kalyna was the second child of Lida Dobri and Klement Rivers Dobri. When she reached adulthood, she chose to take her father's last name and leave Trava. She won great acclaim at Theoria, the magical university in Montjoy, before her death at age 45, 15 years ago. She left behind no children. * Ihor Dobri, deceased, male ** Ihor was the first child of Lida Dobri and Leonid Hycha Dobri. He died at 5 years old, 52 years ago. * Liliya Dobri, 54 years old, female ** Liliya is the second child of Lida Dobri and Leonid Hycha Dobri. She currently oversees the chapel at the Svatymistse Estate. She is unmarried. * Makxim Dobri, deceased, nonbinary ** Makxim was the thrid child of Lida Dobri and Leonid Hycha Dobri. They chose to enter into a paladin order of Anghen and died in her service at age 48, 4 years ago. * Mykhail Dobri, 50 years old, male ** Mykhail is the fourth child of Lida Dobri and Leonid Hycha Dobri. He is currently married to Kalyna Kvit, the second daughter of the Kvit family, which rules over Slavamistse. * Sasha Dobri Ariel, 47 years old, female ** Sasha is the first child of Lida Dobri and Frederic Resano Dobri. She is currently married to Davion Ariel, the first son of a prominent Cantisum family. * Petro Dobri Alavel, 43 years old, male ** Petro is the second child of Lida Dobri and Frederic Resano Dobri. He is currently married to Iohari Alavel, a prominent high elf in Satias. * Inna Dobri, 35 years old, female ** Inna is the first child of Havryil Dobri and Sofiya Derkach Dobri. She is a powerful mage and worships Aflinn and Anghen in equal measure. She was recently named the heir to the Svatymistse Estate, and is the only one of Lida's grandchildren who resides at the actual estate. Category:Browse Category:Places